reunion with our shoyo sensei isnt as normal as you think!
by Yueren shirahane
Summary: You cant bring someone back from dead but when that moment happen, it mean 2nd reunion and i'll treat you guys parfait plus yakult. Takasugi is silent, cold and cruel man, but his attitude suddenly changed after seeing Shoyo sensei back to life. HOW CAN?


**Gintama belong to (((****gorilla))) ****sorachi sensei**

**You cant bring someone back from dead but when that moment happen, it mean 2nd reunion and i'll treat you guys parfait plus yakult.**

* * *

_I have no idea about what should i do now, i mean... why that person back to life?_

Gintoki hit his own face to make sure he wasnt daydreaming, maybe he drunk too much last night? Katsura did same thing, he slap his own face. This must be wrong.. yea, this cant be real.

Gintoki and Katsura looking at man in front of them, man who has long straight blonde hair.

Random person appear? -No-

Member of Joi? –No-

Amanto? –No-

"Sho..." Gin lower his voice "Shoyo... sensei?"

That right, shoyo sensei, a person who taught a lot of things to Gin and Katsura when they still a child. For Gin, shoyo sensei is his precious teacher and take part as parent. Katsura also feel the same way towards sensei. The question is.. how can shoyo sensei back to life? He was died long time ago but now he smiling like nothing happened.

"Is he a ghost?" Katsura whisper to gin.

"Thats rude! Look at his feet! He has shadow too."

"Then, who is he? Ah i know.. maybe just another character who has similar face to our sensei. Or he is just Playlife?"

"What the heck is play life? i just know something like palydead!"

"Gintoki, Katsura, what are you two doing?" Sensei asking. At that time, Gin and Katsura stop doubting. He is the real sensei.

"Sensei, is that you?" Gin asking again.

"Of course." Sensei give charm smilling like usual and then pats Gin's head "You two grown up."

Katsura hugging sensei without warning, "Sensei!"

"Hei, whats up Katsura?" sensei gives back hug.

"I miss you sensei." Katsura cried.

Gin holds tear from his eyes and pretend himself to keep calm altought he want huging sensei so badly.

"Actually, i dont know what happen now." said sensei "When i wake up, i was traped here. "Why you two change? I felt like i come to future."

That! That is!

Gin begin to remember about what happen yesterday when he visited Gengai to fixed his scooter. Gengai show him a time machine, weird machine that could bring someone from past or future. Gin didnt take it seriously, that just trash machine right?

'_i will love this trash if it can bring my sensei from past to present'_

Yea, Gin said something like that.

"We cant chat here, would you like to have a chat with us in somewhere else?" ask Katsura.

"Before that..." Gin feel something wrong "I have to talk with gengai first."

"I'll come with you." Sensei asking.

"No, please wait here with Katsura, it wont take long time."

So~ Gin running to Gengai's place, he need explanation and everything about that machine. Of course Gin happy because he meet his sensei again, but life isnt simple as you think.

* * *

Too late...

Gin looked at Gengai's place and found the time machine is broken, the one who destroying that machine isnt gengai, but...

"Takasugi?" Gin glared suspiciously over beast who make a fuss in front of him.

"Ho.. Gintoki" Takasugi steping on machine's remote "Let me guess, you already saw shoyo sensei right? I envy you."

"How can you know and what the hell happening here?"

"Hm?" Takasugi mumble "You can ask this oldman. My bussiness only to break this machine to pieces."

"You did wrong!" Gengai shouting "After what you have done to this machine, i cant bring that person to his own time in past."

"Do you talking about shoyo sensei?" Gin wondering.

"Yes." Gengai replied with sweat drop in his head "Its my fault to bring your sensei from past to present. I have done wrong thing."

"No, you did a great job." Takasugi smirk "This world take him from us, i hate the world and i want to destroy everything, destroy the world who took my precious person. Now, I destroying this machine to make sure you wont bring him back to past."

"You fought againts time! I dont know what will happen if we keep him in this time present, you will disorganize past time and history!" Gengai told them.

"I dont give a damn about that. As long as sensei life, everything is fine. How about you Gintoki? You will ask sensei to back to past? You wont do that right? Because you know that he'll die if he back to past. What i've set my sight on hasnt change at all, i just need shoyo sensei."

Maybe Takasugi say the truth but is this problem wont take a risk?

Takasugi doesnt care anymore about time machine since it transform into trash, he leaving gin and gengai behind.

"Can you fixed this machine?" ask Gintoki, turning to gengai.

"Why? Dont tell me... you want bring your sensei back to past? "

Gin sighed, "Life is cruel, of course i want keep sensei alive and having nice day in present but i have to think about risk. Like you said before, bringing back something or someone from past to future might be mess up a history. What else we can do? living based fate."

Gengai cant believe the guy who used to playing fool and carefree manner, now lecturing him. Nothing wrong in Gin's words, he says the truth.

"Leave it to me" said Gengai "I'll fixed this. Enjoy your time with your sensei while waiting me."

Gin walking to door, "Thanks. At least i can see again sensei."

Gengai nodded, "You guys really love your sensei right? Takasugi always visited and ask me to make destroying robot like before, but yesterday he came at right i say this time machine already bring you sensei back, he is so antusiast and ruined this machine."

"Okay, that stupid Takasugi definitely looking for sensei now, I cant just quetly silent"

* * *

...

"Why this person come too?" Katsura glaring at Takasugi when Takasugi coming.

"I'll tell all later."Gintoki whisper to Katsura.

Takasugi somehow looks different, he kept calm like good boy.

"Takasugi, is that you?"Shoyo sensei touch Takasugi's bandage "What happen to your eyes?"

Takasugi didnt answer, he just touching sensei's hand and smiling.

"Its nothing, dont worry." Takasugi answered. He grabing sensei's hand, it so warm...

Takasugi drag Gin and Katsura to back with him, "Listen, i wont give sensei to you. He will come with me."

"No! He will come with me!" Kastura wont lose.

"Stop this! You two are homeless.i'll give you 300 yen, so just leave sensei to me." Gin so serious.

"Your little home isnt nothing compared to my ship!" Takasugi starting to show off.

So, this is batlle between Gin, Katsura and Takasugi about 'Sensei belong to who!?'

"What are you boys talking?" sensei curious "Three of you hasnt change" sensei laughing a little "I will treat you all chocolate parfait."

"Parfait!?"Gin responded with loud voice.

"Today is my treat, i want spend my time with my lovely students."

Katsura's face seems red, Gintoki too. Takasugi still want to bring sensei only for himself, but he cant reject sensei's treat. After all, Takasugi only want to having time with sensei.

"Sensei... treat me yakult too" Takasugi joined.

continue~~


End file.
